


Dancing on Thin Ice

by spiderine



Series: Thin Ice [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderine/pseuds/spiderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are for wankers, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> If you're of the opinion that the Doctor doesn't have sex, you don't want to read this. Please note that I am an utter n00b in a fandom that stretches back before I was born; if I've fallen on my face in a big stinking pile of canon, please attempt to use good grammar and spelling when you flame me. Thank you. Also, a big sonic thank you to femmequixotic, who beta'd.

It took five days to cross the Great Crystal Sea by ice ship, and there was only one open berth left. After forcing yet another rendition of “Why We Can’t Use The TARDIS”, Rose settled into enjoying the violet skies and sparkling ice the ship skated over at the speed of wind.

There was quite a bit of giggling the first night when the Doctor showed up ready for bed in his striped pyjamas and blue dressing gown. As Rose bravely attempted not to guffaw under the bedclothes, he made a show of being appropriately affronted.

“One would think you’ve never seen a man in his jim-jams. And I know for a fact that’s not true,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t believe you kept those!” Rose blurted.

“Why not? They’re quite comfortable,” said the Doctor, smoothing down his lapels and preening just the tiniest bit.

Rose shook her head in gleeful disbelief. “I – I just keep wanting to ask you for a towel! Or maybe a satsuma.”

“Nope, no more satsumas. But here, have a banana,” he said, pulling one from the pocket and handing it to her. “Bananas are good. Scoot over.” He was in bed and wriggling under the covers before Rose could do much more than stare. “Right. Good night then.” He turned his back to her and closed his eyes.

“Good night.” Rose goggled at him one moment more, then lay back down and turned to the wall. She tried nonchalantly not to make a big deal of making sure her elbows were tucked in and there was a suitable amount of space between her body and the Doctor’s, and then decided never again to think the words “Doctor” and “body” in the same sentence. They were _so_ not going There. In fact, speaking of towels, if there were ever a _Companion’s Guide to the Doctor_, the words on the cover would read _DON’T GO THERE!_

Except, of course, that if Rose were one to follow the rules, she wouldn’t be here in the first place. And except, of course, that the Doctor rewrote the rules whenever he fancied. Like now; he flopped over on his back, turned his head to look at her and grinned and said, “Oh, for – here, come on then,” and gathered her into his arms and put her head on his chest and hugged her close. “Good night, Rose.”

“Good night, Doctor,” she whispered, grinning, and snuggled up against him. Rules were for wankers, anyway.

The second night, when he bounded into bed beside her, he snuggled into _her_ arms and lay his head on her shoulder, and when he said, “Good night, Rose,” she couldn’t help but giggle and give him a smacker of a kiss on the top of his head. “Good night, Doctor,” she said with a grin, and hugged him, certainly without giving a second thought to certain parts of her body that were extremely close to her shoulders and that one should never ever think about when the Doctor was so very close to said parts, dancing be damned, anyway.

On the third day, the Immortal Serpent of Thanewisn attacked the ship, breaking through the frozen sea with a gigantic crash of ice and freezing 20-foot waves. It gave the ship a thrashing with its monstrous tail, and for a few days there was no sleep at all while the Doctor and Rose scrambled to discover and foil a plot to melt the oceans, flood the world and rule the planet.

When they got back to the TARDIS on a raft made of ship scraps and serpent bone, Rose stumbled off to have a shower and a nap, leaving the Doctor to hit buttons, crank gears and generally murmur sweet nothings to the controls as he cajoled his beloved craft into the time vortex. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep when she rolled over, opened her eyes and came face to face with the Doctor, lying beside her in his suit and glasses, smiling happily.

“Hello. Did you know you drool in your sleep?” Rose blinked a few times and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while the Doctor continued. “I’ve found us a lovely planet for a picnic. The ants there are edible. Come on, let’s go!” And really there was nothing for it but to have a wonderful picnic, and the ants were in fact delicious, and although there was a bit of a misunderstanding with the Ant Queen who was as big as a house, in the end it all worked out for the best.

Once again back in the TARDIS, shrieking with laughter and hanging onto the controls for dear life as they hurtled through space and time, Rose called out, “Oh, I love this! I love this!” She looked over at the Doctor and smiled warmly. “I do love travelling with you, Doctor.”

The Doctor looked up from where he was pounding on something with a rubber mallet, and smiled back. “Me too. Hang on!” Then they were tumbling and falling madly through the vortex until they came to rest on a deserted spaceship.

For once, it really was deserted. The Doctor decided to stay there for a bit while he scavenged some parts and did some maintenance on the TARDIS. They were untangling wires and zapping this with bits of that when suddenly he looked at her and said, “You know, I really enjoyed sleeping with you on that ship. We should do that again sometime.”

“All right,” she nodded casually, not knowing whether to be amused or ... something else. She decided to stick with amused.

So there they were at bedtime, the Doctor in his jim-jams, Rose in her t-shirt and lavender thermals cut off at the knee, cuddling and giggling about Supersized Ant Queens. Just like a sleepover, Rose thought. A sleepover with cuddling. Which, all things considered, was enough for Rose – more than she’d ever expected, really, and something far more special and intimate than anything she’d known before.

But when the Doctor hugged her close and said, “Good night, Rose,” before she could stop herself, she kissed him, warmly and chastely, on the lips. They smiled into each other’s eyes with what Rose felt as deep understanding, and then Rose said, “Good night, Doctor,” and closed her eyes with her head on his shoulder and a tiny smile chasing the corners of her mouth.

Two nights, two sleepovers, and two good-night kisses later, they were still on the bloody spaceship. The Doctor was having trouble converting a doohicky into a thingamabob, without which, it seemed, they were going nowhere.

From underneath the control console, where she was scraping her knuckles on an old-fashioned bolt with an old-fashioned monkey wrench, Rose grumbled, “You know, if you hadn’t decided to rewire the TARDIS in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“But Rose, just look at this! It’s a hypertemporal chronocoordinated multiphase torque converter!” the Doctor protested, holding up a conglomeration of wires and blinking lights.

Rose crawled out from under the console and stared at him in frustration and disbelief. “I am not going to pretend I understood that. I am going to leave you alone with your new toy. And I am going to go take a shower.” And she stamped off to do just that.

Afterward, she wrapped herself in a towel and threw herself into her bunk. Sleepovers were for wankers. And since she was obviously a wanker, she might as well have a wank. She let the towel fall open, ran her hand over her breasts and cursed herself as her mind immediately brought up the feeling of having the Doctor’s head there, pillowed on her shoulder, while she ran her hand through his hair.... Damn.

Take two. She stroked herself between her legs with both hands, squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on Captain Jack. She wondered where he was, wondered who he was pouring champagne for now, who he was dancing with...which brought up the image of the Doctor – the other Doctor, her first Doctor – and the look on his face when he remembered he could dance and twirled her around the TARDIS while Jack watched...

Damn and double damn.

She exhaled deeply, with a grimace, and opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing there, watching her calmly, quizzically. “You’re very beautiful, you know,” he said.

Rose scrambled to cover herself. “For a human!” she spat back. “What are you doing here? That’s very rude! You’re being very rude again!”

The Doctor pointed back to the control room. “I, ah, fixed the TARDIS,” he said. “I was coming to tell you.” He took a step forward, and she scurried back farther into the bed toward the wall. “It’s all right, Rose. Really.”

“So you say!” She grabbed a pillow and held it in front of herself.

“I do say. You apes,” he said, shaking his head in wonder. “You do insist on painting yourselves into a corner.” He knelt by the side of the bed and took her hand. “Rose,” he asked, “would you like to have sex with me?”

She snatched her hand away. “Don’t do me any favours!”

“Favour? Oh no, not in the least.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “We can have sex if you like. I’d like that very much.”

Rose’s jaw dropped. “I thought ... you didn’t...”

He smiled brightly. “Dance? I told you I dance, Rose. I even showed you ” He flopped back on the bed next to her, looked at her again curiously, and his smile became much warmer. “You didn’t believe me, did you?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, why?”

“Because you want to, and I do think you’re very beautiful ... for a human,” he added with a grin and a wink. At her continued goggle-eyed stare, he spoke again very softly. “Rose, I am nine hundred years old. If I had the same urgent mating instinct as you humans do, the universe would be overrun with Time Lords.” A cloud crossed his face. “Which might not be such a bad thing, come to that.” But then the sunny smile emerged once more. “But that’s neither here nor there, nor anywhere really. All I’m saying is, just because the urge isn’t overwhelming, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.”

With infinite caution and a sense of absolute wonder, Rose gently removed the glasses from the Doctor’s face. “I always wondered why you bother to wear glasses,” she joked gently.

“Don’t you like them? I think they make me look clever.”

“Very clever,” she smiled, “for an alien.” She moved closer and searched his face. “All right, then?”

“All right, Rose,” he said fondly.

So she kissed him, warmly and chastely on the mouth. And they looked at each other, nose to nose, with what Rose felt as deep understanding, but still, she couldn’t bring herself to take things further.

He sat up suddenly and started pulling at his tie. “Help me off with my clothes, won’t you?”

Rose was more than happy to oblige, as it gave her something to do, and the subsequent pulling and tugging and tussling and giggling did a great deal to get her over the mental hurdle of “Oh, my God, the Doctor is taking his clothes off and I’m in bed with an alien and what else does he have two of, anyway?”

He only had one, and Rose could not help but be immensely relieved. She tumbled into his arms and kissed him again, but this time he gently licked her lip with his tongue, and she opened her mouth and let him kiss her, deeply and fondly and with an infinite tenderness that made her want to weep. His arms held her so close, as if she were the most precious thing in the universe. It was almost too much to bear, and she drew away.

He stroked her face and asked, “All right, Rose?”

“All right,” she nodded, eyes shining, and kissed him again. They rolled over until the Doctor was on his back and Rose atop him. They broke the kiss, and Rose looked down at him. His eyes were closed.

“Touch me, Rose,” he whispered, and she shuddered. “Put me inside you.” His words knocked the breath out of Rose, and her mind reeled for a moment as she slowly moved her hand between them.

Then, at the last moment, she hesitated. “Um, no offense, but don’t we need some kind of intergalactic condom or something?”

His eyes popped open, and he grinned. “Oh, well, I can’t make you sick, and I’m not going to inseminate you, but we can use whatever you like.”

“Inseminate me?” Rose blurted. “Inseminate hell!” She rolled off of him. “No one is inseminating anyone! We’re just – I mean I thought we were –” For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to say just exactly what she thought they were doing. “I mean, I don’t want any inseminating, but I thought we were – if you, I mean, it’s not like you could stop yourself!”

It was his turn to stare at her for a moment. “Of course we are! I just wanted to reassure you that I’m not some kind of ape who goes around spurting semen willy nilly!”

She couldn’t suppress a giggle. “Willy nilly? That’s awful!”

“It is, isn’t it?” And that turned into another bout of laughing and tussling and kissing and kissing and more kissing and this was much more fun than any sleepover Rose had ever had. So when the Doctor rolled over on his back again and smiled up at her and said, “Do as you like; do what pleases you,” she said shyly, “Doctor, take care of me, please?”

“Oh yes,” he breathed. “Absolutely.”

He had her lie down on her back, and he looked down at her and spread her yellow hair out on the pillow. “You are beautiful, Rose Tyler,” he said, making her blush. He moved between her legs and Rose expected him to – well, she still wasn’t thinking about it in terms of _that_, because this was the Doctor, her Doctor, and even what they were about to do seemed entirely different than anything she’d done before, something more.... Yes. Something more. Something infinitely more.

And of course, the Doctor never did anything as expected. Instead, he moved down her body until she could feel his breath on the tuft of her hair when he whispered, “So beautiful” and kissed her where she opened for him, warmly and chastely on her lips.

She moaned deeply and shuddered, spreading her legs. He kissed her again and again, slowly letting his tongue flicker inside her, stroking her thighs and her hair, sucking and nibbling until she was wide and wet and her orgasm broke over her like the ocean, rolling and crashing like waves on a shore.

Before she could even begin to breathe again, he slipped into her, so sweetly and gently that she felt something enormously profound was happening, something she couldn’t begin to put into words. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust slowly, covering her, stroking her body and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. It went on and on and felt nothing like the urgent grunting and sweating that she’d come to associate with these kinds of goings-on. It left her mind free to wander in pleasure and joy, and the second orgasm snuck up on her as a complete surprise, boiling up from deep within her body, because that was truly something that had never happened to her before, not this way, not from _this_. She cried out triumphantly, and the Doctor stopped thrusting to smile at her and give her a sloppy tongue kiss and ask once again, “All right?”

“Oh yes,” she answered, every cell in her body singing. It reminded her of something, something singing, something full of light....

“All right then, here we go.” He started thrusting again, not faster but more intense in a way, as if he were trying to enter her more deeply with every push. Rose let herself be carried by the rhythm of it and held the Doctor close to her. His hand roamed to her breast and lingered there, stroking and toying with her nipple, and it pleased Rose almost more than anything else to know that after all those nights with the Doctor’s head on her shoulder, her breasts were finally getting the attention they deserved.

Then, without any warning, the Doctor shivered from head to toe. He opened his eyes and his mouth and...whistled. Like a tea kettle – high and piercing and long. Then he collapsed, rolled off of Rose, and grinned proudly at her.

She burst out laughing. “What was that?”

“What?” he asked, visibly offended.

“That... whistle!” Rose spluttered.

“That was me! Didn’t you hear me?”

“I mean,” Rose explained while desperately trying to keep a straight face, “do you always do that? Go off like a tea kettle? Every time?”

“What, whistle? Yep, that’s me. That’s what I do. Whistle.” He grinned smugly.

“That’s – that’s fantastic,” Rose laughed. “I’ll always know when you’re boiling over.” She covered her face with a pillow and laughed hysterically.

He uncovered her face and looked at her fondly. “Yes,” he said. “You always will know. You’ll be there for it, won’t you, Rose?” He stroked her hair from her face.

“Oh, yes. Oh, certainly! Don’t you fret!”

He nodded. “And if I, well, forget from time to time, you’ll remind me, won’t you?”

She nodded vigorously and repeated, “Oh, don’t you fret! You know us apes and our mating instinct – no forgetting allowed!” And then a huge yawn cracked her face.

He laughed and rustled her hair. “You have a kip and I’ll go get us off this spaceship.” He stood up and went to go, but she grabbed his hand. “Don’t you ... want to have a lie down or something? Afterward?”

He looked down and scuffed his foot, then back at her, licking his lip sheepishly. “Ah. Well, you see, Rose, I don’t sleep. Time Lord, you know.”

“What?” she blurted. “I saw you! You slept with me for weeks! Every night!”

He shrugged wildly. “We were sharing a cabin on the ship, I didn’t want you to think I was sitting there staring at you all night, every night! And then, well, I just liked it, that’s all.” He peered at her, searchingly. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” she said in a tiny voice. “Any time. Ever so nice.”

He clapped his hands together once. “Right! Okay then. I’ll go get us moving.”

Rose watched his naked bum leave the room and flopped back on the bed. “Oh my God,” she groaned, “I just had sex with an alien.”

The Doctor poked his head back in the room and smiled widely. “I know! Wasn’t it fantastic?”

So she chucked her pillow at him and chased him into the control room, and they spun the dials and cranked the gears and threw themselves once more into the adventure of space and time.

And it was, truly, fantastic.

_~fin~_


End file.
